witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Twisted Firestarter
Twisted Firestarter|image = Tw3 Willis, Napp and Black Ones.jpg|region = White Orchard|location = White Orchard village|reward = 70 / 20 |level = None|enemies = Drowners}}The secondary quest begins by talking to the Blacksmith Willis in White Orchard, who will tell Geralt how someone burned down his forge. If Geralt says that he can find the arsonist, the blacksmith will offer gold and suggest checking for clues behind his house. Walkthrough Use your Witcher Senses Go behind the house and use your Witcher senses to find the tracks. Follow the trail Follow the trail using your Witcher Senses. The trail will eventually lead down to the river where it seems to end. Follow the river bank to the north (left) to the other side of the bridge. Use your Witches Senses to pickup the trail. You'll find that the arsonist ran into a Drowner and was wounded, 4 Drowners might attack you. Follow the trail back to the village and into a house. Look for someone with wounds Find the drunk culprit (Napp) hiding in a back room. Talk to the suspect Napp will offer a bribe for Geralt to drop the whole thing. If Geralt refuses the bribe, he can either use Axii (extra ) or brawl with Napp. In either case, Napp staggers down to the blacksmith. Escort the arsonist The blacksmith will call over some soldiers, who will take Napp away, presumably for a summary hanging. The quest will complete, Geralt will receive 20 , the offer of the blacksmith's services, a discount on the blacksmith's goods and a total of 92 if Axii was used to convince Nap. Geralt will get somewhat fewer if he had to beat Napp into submission. If Geralt accepts the bribe, Geralt will receive 20 gold and a total of 67 . Upon reporting failure to the blacksmith, the smith will offer his services, but will charge Geralt full price for his goods and services. Oddly, the smith's later conversation options match with Napp being turned in, even if he wasn't. Journal entry : There were only a handful of nonhumans in White Orchard. One of them was the dwarf Willis, an excellent blacksmith whose wares attracted peasants from far and wide. Sadly, his forge had burned to the ground shortly before Geralt arrived. Willis suspected the fire had been started deliberately and asked the witcher to investigate this alleged arson. If Geralt refuses to take arsonist's bribe: : Geralt brought the arsonist to Willis. The dwarf immediately summoned Nilfgaardian soldiers - with whom it turned out he was on quite good terms. The imperials quickly declared the man guilty, handed down a sentence and carried it on the spot. Harsh justice - or maybe just harsh? If Geralt takes arsonist's bribe: : In the end Geralt decided not to reveal the arsonist's identity to Willis. Perhaps it was the coin offered in exchange for his silence that convinced him, or perhaps he simply concluded the man was clearly the village idiot and shouldn't be punished for his deeds which, while dastardly, could not possibly have been done with much deliberation and forethought - for the man was capable of neither. Videos Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests